1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a substrate processing method and a substrate processing system for performing the same, and more particularly to a method of processing a substrate using a supercritical fluid and a substrate processing system for performing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In the field of integrated semiconductor device manufacture, a supercritical fluid may be used to physically and chemically process fine semiconductor patterns.
A supercritical fluid is any substance at a temperature and pressure above its critical point, where distinct liquid and gas phases do not exist. The supercritical fluid may have unique properties as compared to a gas and a liquid, including low surface tension, low viscosity, high solvency, and high diffusion coefficient with applications in the field of integrated semiconductor device manufacture.